1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to the disposition of a charging unit on an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A known saddle type electric vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 3-243484. This known electric vehicle is featured by the placement of battery units between the front and rear wheels and below a line connecting the front and rear axles. Electric energy is supplied to the battery units through a charging connector.